72 Stunden
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Drei Tage würde ihr Leben noch andauen. 72 Stunden, in denen sie an ihren eigenen Stolz und an seine Menschlichkeit appelieren musste... *complete*
1. Stunde null

_Disclaim__: Die Grundstory von HP und die Charaktere gehören JKR. Mir gehört im Grunde nix; außer der Plot dieser Kurzstory… Ich schreibe das ganze nur for fun und verdiene nix damit… :)_

_Hinweis: Damit diese Story Sinn ergibt, bitte ich euch darüber hinweg zu sehen, dass Voldi im Band 7 besiegt wurde. Das Ganze spielt einige Jahre nach Hogwarts und Voldi ist stärker auf dem Vormarsch denn je… Ja, der Rest erklärt sich in der Story…_

**72 Stunden**

**1.** Stunde null

„Beweg dich, Schlammblut!", zischte es, bevor ein harter Tritt sie traf.

Neben ihr stöhnte Kinney, einer der Auroren die sie auf dieser Mission begleitet hatten, leise auf. Doch es war nicht mehr als ein gluckerndes Wimmern, welches seiner blutenden Kehle entwischte.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, kämpfte gegen den Schmerz in ihrem scheinbar gebrochenen Bein an. Sie waren alle tot oder sie würden es bald zu sein. Es waren fünfzehn ausgezeichnete Kämpfer gewesen und sie waren alle tot. Getötet von einem Haufen Dreck, der in der Unterzahl gewesen war; aber offensichtlich gewitzter und stärker als sie.

Eigentlich sollte auch sie nun tot sein. Willkür und der eisige, amüsierte Atem des Schicksals waren die Gründe, warum sie nicht mit ihnen sterbend oder bereits verrottend im Dreck lag.

„Wirst du nicht mit ihr fertig, Flint?", kam es schneidend vom Waldrand.

Hufschläge untermalten seine donnernde Stimme. Als der Besitzer der Stimme sich mit einem weiteren Todesser genähert hatte, sprangen beide elegant von den riesigen, schwarzen und todbringenden Pferden ab.

Die berittenen Truppen Voldemorts waren die gefährlichsten und angesehensten. Er hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren geschafft zu ihrem Hauptmann aufzusteigen. Eine von vier Voldemorts strahlenden _rechten_ Händen.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie so fest es ihr angeschlagener Zustand zuließ.

„Natürlich kommen wir mit ihr klar", antwortete der junge Todesser, der mit Marcus Flint gemeinsam im Wald gemetzelt hatte.

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sie auseinander getrieben, hatte sie ausgerottet. Vier von ihnen schienen nach dem Kampf wohlauf zu sein. Wo die übrigen waren wusste sie nicht, aber sie konnte es sich denken. Diese Leute machten keine Verletzten. Wer fiel oder Schwäche zeigte, war tot bevor sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen…

Der Blonde kam grinsend auf sie zu. Seine blasse Wange zierte eine kleine blutige Schramme. Ansonsten schien er in bester Verfassung zu sein. Selbst sein feinsäuberlich zurückgekämmtes Haar saß erschreckend perfekt.

„Granger", sagte er, „der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein dich zu sehen."

Flint grunzte neben dem Blonden erfreut auf. „Gut dass wir sie rechtzeitig erkannt haben."

„Ja. _Wir_…", zischte der Blonde und warf Flint einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu.

Malfoys Zauber war es, der sie entwaffnet und ihre Tarnung zunichte gemacht hatte. Und es war auch Malfoy gewesen, der Flint davon abhielt sie zu töten.

„Wir können nicht apparieren", flüsterte der jüngste der vier in schwarz gekleideten Männern, die sie nun umzingelt hatten. Ihr Bein schmerzte höllisch, sie konnte kaum aufrecht stehen. Doch sie zwang sich es nicht zu zeigen. Zwang sich gegen den Schmerz und die Tränen anzukämpfen, die in ihre verräterischen Augen zu steigen schienen.

„Sie hat einen Zauber auf uns gelegt", merkte der Blonde süffisant grinsend an, „das war verdammt gewitzt Granger."

Sie lächelte stolz. „Ich weiß Malfoy. Leider schaffte ich es nicht mehr euch allen rechtzeitig die Fähigkeit zu nehmen Zauber zu sprechen."

„In Huxley ist ein Portschlüssel", sagte der dritte Todesser: Blaise Zabini.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch den werden wir nicht nutzen können. Granger ist ein verdammt schlaues Mädchen."

Sie lächelte immer noch, funkelte ihn höhnisch an. „Ich bin bestürzt, dass du wagst das zuzugeben."

Er lachte. „Granger, im Grunde freue ich mich darüber. Es liegt ein Fußmarsch von drei Tagen vor uns. 72 Stunden, in denen wir uns die Zeit mir dir vertreiben können. Bevor wir dich dann dem dunklen Lord übergeben müssen. Und er ist verdammt anspruchslos, musst du wissen. Er verlangt nur, dass du noch lebendig genug bist um zu realisieren, dass er dich langsam und qualvoll tötet."

Flint lachte beunruhigend auf und sie zwang sich nicht zusammen zu zucken, sondern ihm stolz und starr entgegen zu sehen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod und sie hatte auch keine Angst vor Malfoy und seinen elenden Handlangern: Die wiederum nur Handlanger von Voldemort waren.

Der Krieg hatte die helle Seite soviel gekostet und sie schienen zunehmend immer mehr investieren zu müssen. Ron war tot, Ginny gebrochen und Harry verzweifelt. Sie hatte soviel verloren, ihr Leben war ihr schon lange nicht mehr viel wert…

Alles was ihr geblieben war, war der Stolz den sie ihnen vorspielen konnte. Und das würde sie, wenn es sein musste bis zum letzten Moment.

„Ich bin doch bloß ein abartiges Schlammblut, Flint. Willst du wirklich soweit sinken?", wisperte sie und wollte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streifen. Sie klebte ihr störend im Gesicht. Doch der Armklammerfluch, den Flint vorher auf sie gelegt hatte, hielt sie davon ab.

Flint trat grinsend auf sie zu. „Ich schätze ich könnte für dich ausnahmsweise darüber hinwegsehen."

Sie zwang sich dazu überlegen zu grinsen. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es könnte allerdings passieren, dass ich mich dabei übergeben muss oder dir aus Versehen das eine oder andere Körperteil abbeiße."

In seinen schäbigen Augen funkelte es kurz einen Moment auf. Zabini und auch Malfoy lachten gehässig, nur der Jüngste war still und sah zu Boden. Offensichtlich war er in ihren Reihen noch ein Niemand und wagte nicht Partei zu ergreifen.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen", sagte der Blonde und schwang sich erneut auf das wunderschöne Pferd. Sie hatte es noch nie von so nahem gesehen. Es war pechschwarz, ein kleiner weißer Stern zierte seine Stirn.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln musste sie an die Geschichten über Black Beauty zurückdenken. Sie hatte diese Geschichten geliebt.

„Was starrst du so glückselig vor dich hin, Granger", bemerkte Malfoy amüsiert. „Freust du dich doch mehr über Flints Angebot, als du zugeben willst?"

Zabini und Flint lachten gehässig.

„Ich habe nur dein Pferd bewundert, Malfoy. Er strahlt soviel Stolz und Eleganz aus. So ganz anders als sein Reiter es tut", gab sie süßlich lächelnd zurück.

Malfoy gab dem Tier mittels Schnalzen seiner Zunge den Befehl sich in Bewegung zu setzten und ritt langsam auf sie zu. Zabini, ebenfalls zu Pferd, tat es ihm gleich, während Flint und der Jüngere sich zu Fuß auf den Weg machten.

„Es ist eine sie", sagte der Blonde als er auf ihrer Höhe war.

Sie gab ihm einfach nur ein Lächeln.

„Und nun setzt deinen scheiß Schlammblut-Arsch in Bewegung", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem tiefschwarzen Umhang. „Oder wir werden dich etwas _kitzeln_ müssen!"

Hermione atmete tief auf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Ihr schmerzendes Bein protestierte und sie sackte direkt beim ersten Schritt kraftlos zusammen. Keuchend verharrte sie im Dreck, trauerte um ihren gebrochenen Stolz.

„Was ist los Granger? Heulst du etwa jetzt schon?", lachte der Blonde. Obwohl es stockdunkel war hatte sie das Gefühl im Schatten des mächtigen Tieres neben ihr zu versinken.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah fest zu ihm auf. „Mein Bein scheint gebrochen. So sehr ich meinen Arsch auch für euch bewegen will, kann ich es so nicht."

Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder vom Pferd gleiten, direkt neben ihr. Dabei streifte er sie kurz.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er um sie herumgekommen, schubste sie grob zurück, so dass er ihr Bein begutachten konnte. Als er sie ansah sah sie etwas schmerzlich Vertrautes in seinen grauen Augen schimmern.

Er hob den Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und eine unangenehme Wärme durchfuhr ihr Bein. Sekunden später spürte sie die unsichtbare Schiene, die sich um ihr schmerzendes Körperteil gelegt hatte.

Malfoy erhob sich vor ihr wieder, griff in seine Umhangtasche und warf ihr eine kleine Flasche blassblauer Flüssigkeit zu.

„Trink das", sagte er und schwang sich wieder auf das Pferd.

Zögernd tat sie, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Sie wusste, dass es sie nicht töten wurde. Dazu war es noch zu früh. Ihr Leben sollte noch 72 Stunden anhalten. Sie konnte sie nicht als kostbar ansehen…

Dennoch öffnete sie den Korken, trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug.

Wie erwartet verschwand der Schmerz, ließ ihr Bein in einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Taubheit zurück. Doch sie konnte sich aufrichten, konnte zaghafte und kleine Schritte gehen.

Drei Tage…

72 Stunden die ihr Stolz noch durchhalten musste…

_

* * *

_

Die Idee für diese Kurzstory, ich denke sie wird etwa 4 Kapitel umfassen, kam mir vor ein paar Tagen und ließ mich nicht mehr los… Also pinnte ich sie nieder… *lol*

_Danke für´s Lesen und danke an Ashe für´s Betalesen… Falls ihr irgendwas zu sagen habt, ob nun Lob oder Kritik, würde ich mich sehr über eine kleine Rev freuen… Naja, eigentlich flehe ich darum… Umso schneller geht´s hier weiter… ;)_


	2. 24 Stunden

_Warning__: Gewalt und leichte Erniedrigung, oder wie man das nennen würde… _

**2.** 24 Stunden

Benommen taumelte sie vor der kleinen Truppe hinweg, immer vier wachsame Augenpaare und mindestens zwei Zauberstäbe in ihrem durchgedrückten Rücken.

Neben ihr schlug ein Crucio-Zauber ein und sie stolperte leicht in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Hinter ihr begann Flint erneut schrill zu lachen, feuerte drei weitere ab. Wieder taumelte sie in die andere Richtung, versuchte dabei jedoch so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken.

Dennoch hatte sie zugegeben etwas Angst. Er hatte sie bereits zweimal getroffen. Sie war wimmernd zusammen gebrochen und Zabini und Flint hatten sie bespuckt, während sie am Boden lag. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste gewesen. Vielmehr hatte sie der Schmerz über ihren kurzen, stolzlosen Moment in die Knie gezwungen.

Mit Spuke im Haar und Blut im Mundwinkel war sie schließlich beide Male wieder aufgestanden und erhobenen Hauptes weitergegangen. Dabei genoss sie die kurz anbrechende Stille, die hereinbrach.

Doch nun war es anders. Sie war bereits seit 16 Stunden auf den Beinen, hatte heute 12 Stunden mit den Todessern hinter ihr zurückgelegt. Es war stockdunkel, sie hatte Durst und Hunger. Damit konnte sie durchaus leben, würde es sie vielleicht noch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken. Viel schlimmer war der Druck ihrer Blase, der sich trotz des Wassermangels langsam bemerkbar machte.

Mit jedem Schritt spürte sie ihren Stolz schwinden, sie stolperte bereits zum zweiten Mal über eine Wurzel und sackte vor Malfoys Pferd auf die Knie. Keuchend hockte sie im Dreck, überlegte ihre Blase einfach hier auf dem Boden zu entleeren. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass es ihrem Stolz besonders gut tun würde.

Ihr Bein schmerzte höllisch, sie spürte bereits seit etwa einer Stunde das die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Nun wurde es langsam aber sicher offensichtlich. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten bevor der Blonde sie dazu auffordern konnte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ein leises verzweifeltes Wimmern entwischte ihrer Kehle.

„Was ist Granger? Machen die schönen Beinchen schlapp?", amüsierte sich Flint.

Malfoy schien sie von seiner erhobenen Position aus anzusehen, doch er sagte nichts. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn fast. „Wir schlagen ein Lager auf", sagte er schließlich.

Flint und der Jüngste atmeten erleichtert aus. Flint hatte schon vor Stunden angedeutet, dass ihm langsam aber sicher die Kraft ausging und sich darüber brüskiert, dass Malfoy und Zabini definitiv die bessere Langzeitposition hatten. Er war verstummt als Malfoy ihm angeboten hatte ihn an das Pferd zu binden und ihn zu ihrem Ziel zu ziehen.

Gemeinsam mit Zabini rutschte er von seinem Ross, befestigte die Zügel an einem Baum und stieg elegant und erhaben auf eine gut geschützte Lichtung. Zabini und Flint folgten ihm.

„Bring das Schlammblut hier rüber Andrews", sagte der Blonde.

Der Junge namens Andrews tat sofort wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er hockte Sekunden später neben ihr und legte ihr fast schon behutsam den Arm um die Hüfte. Als er ihr nah war sah sie erst wie schrecklich jung er sein musste.

„Konntest du die Schule beenden?", fragte sie lächelnd. Er versuchte sie aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht beim ersten Mal. Sie sackte keuchend wieder in sich zusammen.

Er antwortete nicht, sah nur mit panischem Blick zur Lichtung.

„Auf drei, okay? Gemeinsam schaffen wir es", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie erleichtert an, nickte dann schwach. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Sie konnte das Mal an seinem Arm schimmern sehen, er hatte den Ärmel seines Umhanges schon den ganzen Tag verdächtig hochgekrempelt. Es war frisch und sichtlich entzündet.

„Wie heißt du?", flüsterte sie.

Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Steven", gab er dann mit zitternder Stimme zurück.

„Ich bin Hermione. Ist das dein erster Auftrag, Steven?"

Er nickte, umfasste erneut ihre Hüfte. Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinab.

„Auf drei", wiederholte sie und er nickte erneut erleichtert.

Langsam zählte sie von drei hinab. Als sie die eins erreicht hatte stemmte sie beide gleichzeitig. Sekunden später stand sie aufrecht neben ihm. Sein Griff um ihre Hüfte war fest, doch er zitterte.

„Bei Merlin, Andrews. Ich wollte gerade helfen kommen", warf Malfoy zu ihm herüber.

Steven Andrews zuckte augenblicklich zusammen.

„Malfoy, wir alle wissen wie klein und schwach du doch eigentlich bist", spottete sie ihm entgegen, „du weißt doch was man sagt? Die mit den größten Pferden, haben den kleinsten _Stolz_!"

Flint lachte, verschluckte sich aber daran, als Malfoy ihn aus tiefschwarzen Augen anfunkelte.

Im Schneckentempo schleifte Andrews sie hinüber zur Lichtung. Er schien sich etwas neben ihr zu beruhigen. Sie lächelte.

„Sonst noch etwas, was du loswerden willst, du dreckiges Schlammblut? Bevor ich dir beispielsweise die Zunge rausreiße?", zischte der Blonde herausfordernd.

Sie lachte. „Nicht doch, wie soll ich denn ohne meine Zunge vor deinem Meister um mein Leben betteln?"

Fast schon sanft hievte der Kleine sie über eine Wurzel, als sie auf der anderen Seite war packte sie Malfoy grob am Arm und schleifte sie den letzten Meter hinter sich her. Keuchend kam sie an einem Baum zum Stehen, wo er sie losließ. Sie sackte zu Boden; nur wenige Meter von Zabini und Flint entfernt.

Beide hatten einige Äste in ihrer Mitte verteilt und diese entzündet. Erleichtert versuchte Hermione eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden und genoss für einen Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen die Wärme des Feuers.

„Ich muss mal", flüsterte sie plötzlich, öffnete die Augen und sah den Blonden direkt an, der ihr gegenüber am Feuer stand.

Einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur an, ein undeutbares und beunruhigendes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Sie ahnte bereits seine Antwort, kämpfte gegen die Schamesröte an, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg.

„Andrews, geh mit Granger darüber und helfe ihr bei was auch immer sie zu erledigen hat", sagte er plötzlich zu ihrer Erleichterung und Überraschung.

Vorsichtig und zitternd half ihr der Junge auf, führte sie etwas abseits um sie dann mit großen Augen anzusehen.

„Wurdest du gezwungen ihm beizutreten? Wir können dir helfen Steven", flüsterte sie und seine Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzten. Dennoch lag etwas Fernes wie Hoffnung in ihnen.

„Es ist niemals zu spät", murmelte sie ihm entgegen.

„Was treibt ihr da?", brüllte Flint aus dem Hintergrund und Andrews zuckte vor ihr zusammen, deutete ihr an was auch immer sie gedachte zu tun, endlich zu tun.

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht komplett auf ihr gesundes Bein, versuchte ihre Hose und den Gürtel zu öffnen. Doch es gelang ihr aufgrund der Armklammer nicht.

„Kannst du das für mich öffnen?", fragte sie ihn und deutete auf ihre Hose und ihren Gürtel.

Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde purpurrot und er sah sie aus glasigen Augen an.

„Verdammt Andrews. Mach dass du zurück zum Feuer kommst bevor ich mich vergesse", unterbrach Malfoys schneidende Stimme sie.

Der Blonde drängte den Jungen grob beiseite und packte sie grob am Arm, zog sie etwas weiter abseits. „Bist du selbst zu blöd zum Pinkeln, Granger?", zischte er und gab ihr einen so kräftigen Schubst, dass sie zu Boden fiel.

Langsam und schwerfällig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Doch natürlich gelang es ihr nicht. „Die Armklammer, du Mustermörder", fauchte sie.

Einen Moment sah er sie schweigend an, sie sah es regelrecht hinter seinen Schläfen rattern. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sah sie mahnend an. „Wenn du auch nur daran denkst zu verschwinden, werde ich den Jungen töten."

Sie öffnete etwas überrascht den Mund. Nicht dass sie an eine Flucht gedacht hätte; wie sollte sie diese in ihrem Zustand auch bewerkstelligen. Doch dass er sie im Bezug auf den Jungen durchschaut hatte überraschte sie.

Er murmelte etwas und die Klammer war verschwunden. Etwas unbeholfen richtete sie sich auf, während er sich an einen Baum lehnte und versuchte sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und sie trotzdem nicht direkt anzusehen.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte sie, während sie sich die Hose öffnete.

Sie war etwas überrascht über ihre Wortwahl. Offenbar hatte ihr Inneres entschieden es war Zeit für eine Plan- und Verhaltensänderung.

Er lachte heiser. „Spar dir das, Granger. Diese Nummer mag bei einem 15-Jährigen funktionieren, nicht jedoch bei mir."

Sie zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen. Er sah älter aus als 15…

„Wird's bald oder hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?", zischte der Blonde.

Sie nickte bloß, zog sich die Hose und den Slip herunter und ging leicht in die Hocke, während sie sich an dem Baum neben sich abstützte. Ein schmerzhafter Schauer durchfuhr ihr Bein, doch ihre Blase schien merklich aufzuatmen.

„Das muss eine Genugtuung sein, oder nicht? Mich so zu sehen?", sagte sie herausfordernd, vermied es aber ihn anzusehen. Das war entwürdigend genug.

Er lachte, hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. „Ich habe weitaus besserem Beiwohnen dürfen."

Sie lachte ebenfalls, spürte die Hitze in ihren Wangen und war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas Nutzvolles zu erwidern. Als sie endlich fertig war zog sie sich wieder an und richtete sich ihre Kleidung. Ihr Stolz lag am Boden, doch sie würde ihn wieder aufrecht bringen.

Einige Schritte taumelte sie unbeholfen vor, sie spürte regelrecht wie ihre Beine bereits beim ersten Schritt nachließen. Er sah sie stöhnend an und kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er sie so direkt berühren würde.

„Ich hab's bereut, weißt du", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Halt die Klappe, Granger oder ich stopfe sie dir", zischte er und stützte sie.

Anders als bei Andrews war sein Griff jedoch grob und fest. Sie keuchte leise auf, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch ihre Seite entsetzlich schmerzte.

„Andrews, besorg uns irgendwas Essbares. Vögel, Hasen… Meinetwegen auch Schlangen", herrschte der Blonde als sie wieder am Lager waren. Er ließ sie an ihrem vorher verlassenen Platz sinken, legte einen Armklammerfluch auf sie und ließ sich schließlich rechts von ihr nieder. Nun war sie zwischen Malfoy und den anderen beiden Todessern eingekeilt.

Sie ignorierte es, legte den Kopf wieder in den Nacken und schloss erneut die Augen. Einen wunderbar endlos langen Moment lauschte sie nur dem Knistern der Flammen, dachte an ihre verstorbenen Eltern und an Ron. An die besseren, vergangenen Zeiten…

„An was denkst du?", raunte Flint ganz dicht neben ihr.

Zu ihrer Schande zuckte sie im ersten Moment etwas zusammen, als sie ihn registrierte. Er stank furchtbar; nach billigem Rasierwasser, starken Gewürzen, Schweiß und Tod. Mit angewiderter Miene wich sie etwas zurück.

Belustigung lag in seinem Blick.

„An Malfoy", wisperte sie grinsend und für einen Moment erstarb Flints Grinsen.

Der Blonde, der gerade gemeinsam mit Andrews dessen gefangene Kaninchen erlegte und ausnahm, blickte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„In meinen Gedanken sauge und knabbere ich spielerisch an seiner Haut. Stundenlang, bevor ich an den entscheidenden Stellen viel mehr ins Detail gehe…", fuhr sie fort und sah ihm dabei fest in die grauen Augen.

Sie wusste es war gewagt auf diese Karte zu spielen. Die Schulzeit, in der er ihr verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen hatte – wenn er sie nicht beleidigt hatte – war vorbei. Aber, irgendwie wollte sie diese Karte ausspielen. Sie wusste nicht genau warum…

„Das ist ein Traum den viele Träumen, Granger", lachte er schließlich heiser und überließ Andrews die restliche Arbeit. Schleichend kam er auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr runter. Flint wich langsam aber bestimmt zurück, als wollte er ihnen so etwas wie Privatsphäre geben.

Sie lächelte ihm beinahe willkommen entgegen.

„Granger, die Show kannst du dir sparen. Ich bin schon verdammt lange aus dieser elenden Phase raus", wisperte er ihr schließlich kaum hörbar entgegen. Im Grunde las sie es ihm schon fast von den Lippen ab; sie war sicher nur sie hatte seine Worte gehört.

Ein erhabenes Grinsen umspielte ihre blutigen Lippen. „Verrate mir aber trotzdem, ob du es dir jemals ebenfalls vorgestellt hast." Auch sie hatte gewispert.

Er lachte bitter und wich von ihr zurück.

„Andrews, mach das gründlich sonst zwinge ich dich dazu den Dreck zu fressen, den du gerade produzierst", fauchte der Blonde an das halbe Kind gewandt, welches augenblicklich zu zittern begann.

„Ich habe Durst", rief sie dazwischen.

Der Blonde wandte sich zu ihr um, doch Zabini kam ihm zuvor. Er reichte ihr einen Wasserbeutel, den sie aufgrund der Armklammer nur sehr schwer an ihre Lippen heben konnte. Etwas grob half der Schwarzhaarige ihr dabei.

Als ihr Durst gestillt war, war der dünne Pullover den sie trug nass. Ihr schwarzer Spitzen-BH schimmerte durch den hellen Stoff hindurch und die Kälte der Nacht richtete ihre Brustwarzen auf. Sie konnte Flints hungrigen Blick spüren.

„Darf ich sie mir einen Moment _ausleihen_?", lachte er schließlich heiser.

Sie erstarrte einen Augenblick, zwang sich aber dazu kontrolliert zu atmen und ihm spöttisch entgegen zu sehen. „Hast du es so nötig?"

„Kannst du damit wenigstens warten, bis wir alle etwas im Magen haben?", fauchte Malfoy und Flint wich erneut zurück.

„Du musst es drehen Andrews", herrschte Zabini gerade den Jungen an, der mit zitternden Händen den provisorischen Grillspieß über das Feuer hielt.

Malfoy sah zu den beiden Todessern auf, stöhnte leise. Er saß dicht neben ihr, hatte es jedoch vermieden sie anzusehen. Er roch gut… Er schien sein Aftershave gewechselt zu haben, doch er roch immer noch gut…

Sie lächelte schwach…

„Zabini, du übernimmst den Spieß denn ich hasse verkohltes Fleisch. Andrews, du setzt dich hier zu Granger und ich…", ruckartig richtete der Blonde sich auf und verließ die Lichtung, „…gehe Pinkeln. Wenn sie weg ist wenn ich wiederkomme, seid ihr alle tot."

Ein hysterisches Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle, sie wusste nicht so wirklich warum. Es war einfach der Wahnsinn des Momentes. Ihr Magen knurrte verräterisch laut, als sie den Geruch des Fleisches wahrnahm.

Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahm…

_

* * *

_

So, da sind wir wieder… Da die Geschichte bereits mit insgesamt 4 Kapiteln fertig auf meinem Rechner liegt (ich überarbeite gerade eigentlich nur noch das Letzte), geht's auch direkt weiter… Mal gucken, wenn die Sache genug Anspruch findet, geht's vielleicht morgen schon weiter… :)

_Es freut mich übrigens, dass diese Geschichte bisher schon so viele positive Stimmen bekommen hat. Bisher konnte man ja noch nicht besonders viel sagen… Danke also an Ashe (Beta) und an meine Reviewer… :)_

_Nessi.C.: Hallo du… :) Es freu mich, dass du auch hier reinschaust… Ich liebe Pferde auch, meine Tante hatte mal mehrere.. Leider hatte sie vor einigen Jahren einen schweren Reitunfall, dass ist aber ne andere Geschichte… :( Wie heißen denn deine Beiden? Die Frage kann ich übrigens schlecht beantworten, da es nicht darum geht ob er *gut* wird, sondern eher darum, ob noch etwas Gutes in ihm existiert… ;) _

_HexenLady: Danke… Freut mich zu hören… :P_

_MissXXX: Das freut mich und danke für die Blumen… Ich hoffe du bleibst dabei… :)_

_Die-na: Das ist hier echt schlecht zu sagen… Ich würde sagen das Ende ist Bittersweet? Die Story wird aber auch keine seichte Geschichte werden… Taschentücher sind aber wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so ne schlechte Idee… :(_

_One77: Freut mich zu hören… Und danke für die Blumen… :)_

_Unbekannt: Hui, da freue ich mich… :) Ich hoffe auch in den kommenden Chaps von dir zu hören… :)_


	3. 48 Stunden

_Warning:__ Gewalt, Tod (Nebencharakter) und Vergewaltigung (nicht im Detail, aber stark angedeutet)… Jedoch habe ich dieses vorher gekennzeichnet, ihr könnt also beruhigt lesen. Im Text erscheint die Kennzeichnung __****Warning**__, da solltet ihr dann allerdings bei Bedarf stoppen… _

**3.** 48 Stunden

Ihr Magen knurrte ganz furchtbar, während sie in der Mittagssonne neben Zabinis Pferd hertaumelte. Ihr Haar hing ihr verklebt, verdreckt und verschwitzt im Gesicht und sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher ob sie Fieber hatte.

Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen, doch ihr gesamter Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an, seid sie einer von Flints Flüchen am frühen Morgen getroffen hatte. Kraftlos ließ sie sich einfach auf den Boden fallen, ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit diesem mehr oder weniger hart aufschlug.

„Verdammt", hörte sie Malfoy von weither sagen und wenige Sekunden war er neben ihr.

„Sie mich an, Schlammblut", zischte er und drehte sie auf die Seite. Sie blickte ihn durch verschleierte Augen an.

„Du hast Angst", lachte sie heiser, „Angst, dass ich euch hops gehe und es euch alle das Leben kostet."

Er lachte bitter zurück. „Du wirst mir nicht hops gehen, keine Sorge Granger."

„Flint, bring mir das Wasser", hörte sie Zabini rufen, während Malfoy ihr etwas trockenes Fleisch in den Mund schob und sie zwang es zu kauen und zu schlucken. Dann zwang er sie mindestens drei Schlücke Wasser zu sich zu nehmen.

Ihr Magen schlug begeisterte Purzelbäume als er das Fleisch zu fassen bekam, sie hatte gestern und heute Morgen jegliches Essen verweigert. Malfoy setzte die Prozedur etwa fünf Mal fort und mit jedem Mal verschwand das Gefühl des Hungers und der Schwächlichkeit etwas.

Sie spürte, wie sie sich aus den Armen der Ohnmacht mehr und mehr zurückzog. Und es ließ sie einen Moment wenig begeistert zurück. Sie drehte sich etwas auf die Seite, weg von Malfoy und den anderen dreien. Andrews stand sichtlich geschockt abseits, Malfoy hockte direkt hinter ihr. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren.

Dann streifte seine Hand ihr Gesicht, strich ihr grob die verklebten Strähnen zur Seite. Erst als er sprach wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nur ihre Stirn befühlt hatte. „Sie hat Fieber. Zabini, gib mir deinen Trank."

Erst nachdem sie jeden Tropfen getrunken und einen Moment gerastet hatte, ließ er zufrieden von ihr ab.

Sie richtete sich auf, sackte wieder in sich zusammen und verfluchte sich selber für ihre Wankelmütigkeit. Wollte sie nun leben oder sterben?

Heiser lachend startete einen erneuten Versuch sich aufzurichten, während der Blonde und Zabini sich wieder auf die Pferde schwangen.

„Andrews, du wirst sie stützen", befahlt Malfoy und mit ihm an der Spitze setzte sich ihr kleiner _amüsanter_ Trupp wieder in Bewegung.

Wenige Augenblicke später war der Junge neben ihr.

„Bei drei?", fragte er.

Sie nickte schwach, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe ihn anzusehen.

Gemeinsam zählten sie unter den belustigten Augen von Flint bis drei und Sekunden später hing sie halbwegs aufrecht in den Armen des halben Kindes neben ihr.

„Du sieht mies aus meine Schöne", lachte Flint und lief rückwärts vor ihnen her. Zabini hatte sich bis auf ihre Höhe zurückfallen lassen.

„Flint, dieses Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück", entgegnete sie grinsend.

Rund zehn Stunden taumelte sie voran, immer weiter auf ihr eigenes Verderben zu. Der Tod lag mittlerweile keine 40 Stunden mehr in der Zukunft und umso näher er kam, um so weniger konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden wirklich zu sterben.

Mit dunklen Augen blickte sie auf Zabini und Malfoy, die nun gemeinsam an der Spitze ritten; natürlich nicht ohne sie stets ihm Auge zu haben. Hinter ihnen hatte Flint grummelnd und über seine schmerzenden Füße plagend Position eingenommen.

„Steven", wisperte sie kaum hörbar in die Richtung des Jungen.

Er zuckte zusammen, entspannte sich erst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Sie starrte zu Boden, ihr Haar bedeckte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wette du hast Familie und Freunde die du liebst, Steven. Er wird sie dir nehmen. Alle… Jeden einzelnen…"

Sein Griff um ihre Taille verfestigte sich, doch er sagte nichts.

„Noch hast du die Wahl. Du hast noch nicht getötet, ich sehe es in deinen Augen."

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Fast eine Stunde taumelten sie unbeirrt voran. Sein Blick lag starr auf den beiden Reitern vor ihnen.

Dann flüsterte er plötzlich erstaunlich fest. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", gab sie ungesehen zurück. Sie wusste, es würde nicht so effektiv wirken wie der ihre, doch wenn er ihn ihr freiwillig gab, konnte es funktionieren.

Er verkrampfte sich neben ihr. „Sind sie sicher sie können ihnen damit die Stirn bieten Miss?"

„Das kann ich", sagte sie und sah leicht auf. Genau in Malfoys graue Augen, die sich augenblicklich verfinsterten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Andrews gerade langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe zog. Dabei sah er sie so erschreckend hoffnungsvoll an, dass selbst ein Blinder gesehen hätte was vor sich geht. Sie wollte ihn warnen, ihn davon abhalten, doch Malfoy war schneller.

Der grüne Blitz schlug neben ihr ein, der Junge brach leblos zusammen.

Sie stürzte schluchzend zu Boden, der plötzliche Schmerz der sie durchfuhr verhallte annähernd ungefühlt. „Du Mörder! Du Kindermörder", brüllte sie.

„Flint, du Vollidiot", brüllte der Blonde als er ihnen entgegenlief.

Blitzschnell erwachte sie aus ihrer Schockstarre, warf sich über den toten Jungen und ergriff seinen Zauberstab. Sie wusste, er würde ihr nicht so gehorchen, wie er es getan hätte wenn Steven ihn ihr tatsächlich gegeben hätte. Doch er hatte es vor, vielleicht würde es reichen.

„Flint!", brüllte Zabini hinter ihnen, doch sie hatte den Stab schon erreicht.

„Silencio", wisperte sie und Flint brüllte laut auf als sein Zauber ungesprochen verhallte.

Sie lachte hysterisch, wollte sich zu Malfoy umdrehen der laut hörbar nahte, doch Flint trat ihr in den Magen. Dann traf sie Malfoys Schockzauber-Zauber hart im Rücken und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Erst am Abend kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte und sie spürte regelrecht, dass sie mit Blutergüssen übersäht war.

Es traf sie wie ein Schlag, als sie sich langsam und unbeholfen neben der provisorischen Feuerstelle, die die drei übrig gebliebenen Diener des dunklen Lords errichtet hatten, aufzurichten versuchte. Der Junge war tot. Er war tot und sie hatte es verschuldet…

Sie schenkte Malfoy einen düsteren Blick. Er saß ihr grinsend gegenüber.

„Wie konntest du nur?", flüsterte sie.

„Granger, hör endlich auf den kleinen hilflosen Jungen in mir zu suchen, der ich vor langer Zeit einmal war", knurrte er und schob sich ein Stück getrocknetes Fleisch in den Mund. Dabei blitzten seine Augen verächtlich.

„Ah! Du bist wach, meine Schönste", brüllte Flint und kam mit erschreckend schnellen Schritten zu ihr herüber. Als er sie erreicht hatte versetzte er ihr drei Tritte in die Magengegend.

„Du scheiß Schlammblutschlampe hast mir meine Zauberkraft genommen", brüllte er dabei immer wieder.

„Flint", kam ihr Malfoy zur Hilfe.

Sie musste sich zurückhalten nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen, stattdessen zwang sie sich zu lachen. Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund, aber es konnte auch von ihrer aufgeschlagenen Lippe stammen. Sie wusste es nicht…

„Halte deinen Mund, Malfoy! Du hast mir nichts zu sagen", brüllte der Bullige wütend und setzte zu einem erneuten Tritt an, den der Blonde mehr oder weniger abfing. Denn er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Flint gerichtet.

„Bedenke deine Worte mein Lieber. Ich stehe Ränge über dir!"

Flint lachte, wandte sich dem Blonden zu. „Ich bin gespannt wie lange noch, wenn er erfährt dass du diesen Verräter einfach so getötet hast. Ohne dem dunklen Lord die Chance zu geben ihn dafür gebührend zu _bestrafen_." Der Bullige lachte heiser, als Malfoys Miene sich bei seinen Worten verhärtete.

„Warum sollte er es erfahren, Flint?", kam der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden scheinbar zur Hilfe. Oder auch Flint, Hermione war sich nicht sicher. „Oder eher, von wem?" Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte Zabinis Lippen, während er sprach und Flints dummes Grinsen verschwand.

„Er hatte nicht vor euch zu verraten", warf sie ein. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum.

„Halte den Mund Granger, wir beobachten euch bereits seit gestern", sagte der Blonde schroff.

„Genau, halte deinen scheiß Mund, du Schlampe", blaffte Flint sie an und setzte zu einem erneuten Tritt an. Einen Moment hoffte sie man würde ihn abhalten, doch offenbar überraschte er sie alle mit seiner Schnelligkeit.

Als sein Fuß ihre Magengegend traf durchfuhr sie der Schmerz zu heftig, dass sie das Gefühl hatte ersticken zu müssen. Sie spuckte etwas Blut, doch es stammte eindeutig von ihrer Lippe.

„Flint", ging Zabini dazwischen, als Flint erneut ansetzten wollte, „du bringst sie um."

„Sie hat mir meine Zauberkraft gestohlen", fauchte der Bullige.

Malfoy wandte sich von ihnen ab, ließ sich wieder an einem der Baumstümpfe nieder und starrte ins Feuer. „Sobald wir angekommen sind, kannst du sie wieder entfesseln."

Einen Moment sah Flint mit wutfunkelnden Augen zwischen ihr und dem Blonden hin und her. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass ich meine Wut schon genug zum Ausdruck gebracht habe."

„Dann lass dir etwas einfallen, was sie nicht umbringt", zischte Zabini. Er schien nun hinter ihr zu sitzen.

Flint sah sie an, ein merkwürdiges Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. Sie atmete lautstark aus, zwang sich jedoch ihn fest anzusehen.

„Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich der kleinen Schlampe auf etwas _sanftere_ Art Manieren beibringe?", lachte er schneidend und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

Mione wagte einen Blick zum Blonden, sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn matt oder flehend ansah. Sie konnte ihre eigene Expression in diesem Moment weder lenken noch deuten.

Hinter sich hörte sie Zabini gequält stöhnen und einen Moment hoffte sie, er würde erneut einschreiten. Doch dann sagte er zu ihrem Entsetzten. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Ihr Blick haftete immer noch auf Malfoy, der sich nun etwas vorgebeugt hatte und geradezu krampfhaft in die Flammen starrte. Dann zuckte er scheinbar zustimmend mit den Schultern. Flints Lachen ertönte hinter ihr.

Mione lächelte matt. „Willst du es mir beweisen? Willst du mir beweisen dass du nicht mehr der Junge aus dem Astronomieturm bist, Malfoy?"

Er sagte nichts, in seinen Augen lag etwas Eigenartiges. Sie konnte es nicht deuten.

****Warning**

Flint lachte heiser, zog sie an den Haaren hoch. „Konzentrier dich lieber auf mich, meine Hübsche", sagte er und zog sie in einen groben Kuss. Sie musste würgen und konnte es auch nicht zurückhalten.

Grob stieß er sie von sich. „Du schmeckst eh scheiße, Schlammblut."

Sie lachte beinahe hysterisch, bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Funkeln. „Du bist so jämmerlich, Flint."

Zabini stimmte einen Moment in ihr lachen ein.

Dann war Flint wieder über ihr, sie atmete lautstark aus. „Wollen wir uns doch mal genauer anschauen, wer hier jämmerlich ist", knurrte er und drängte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf. Sie wandte sich, versuchte ihn von sich zu drängen, aber die Armklammer machte es ihr nahezu unmöglich.

Erst als ihr schwindelig vor Luftmangel war, ließ er von ihr ab. Jedoch nur, um sie grob auf den Bauch zu drehen. Hermione brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fangen, sie würgte immer noch und schnappte nach Luft.

Flint murmelte wütende Phrasen vor sich hin, während er an ihrer Hose riss. Nach einer beklemmenden schmerzvollen Ewigkeit, die ihr natürlich viel zu kurz vorkam, gelang es ihm sie von dem schützenden Stück Stoff zu befreien.

Johlend schob er den Stoff bis zu ihren Knien, dann spürte sie wieder sein Gewicht auf ihr. „Na, bereit für einen kleinen Ritt?", flüsterte er heiser. Sie spürte dass er bereits steinhart war.

Sie lachte, richtete sich auf und zwang sich den Blonden anzusehen. „Ich hätte lieber einen Ritt vom Hauptmann", raunte sie.

Malfoys Gesicht war merkwürdig blank, er vermied geradezu verdächtig sie anzusehen. Dann schien er einen Blick zu wagen, sie versuchte seine grauen Augen einzufangen.

Sie hörte Flint hinter sich fluchen, sie wusste nicht was genau er von sich gab, denn sie hielt an den grauen Augen vor ihr fest. Vielleicht weil ein Teil von ihr hoffe er würde einschreiten.

Hinter ihr hörte sie Flint handwerkeln und rascheln, wahrscheinlich weil er seine Hose öffnete. Denn sekundenspäter spürte sie, wie er ihren Slip zerriss und sie grob dazu brachte sich etwas aufzurichten.

Ein letztes Mal meldete sich der Funken Hoffnung in ihr, dass der Junge der ihr damals auf dem Astronomieturm überraschend gestanden hatte dass er sie liebte, noch irgendwo in Malfoy existierte. Dass er noch irgendwo in dem Mann vor ihr vorhanden war. Dann spürte sie Flints Hände an ihren Hüften, spürte wie er grob und schnell in sie eindrang.

Sie konnte den leisen Schmerzschrei nicht unterdrücken, der ihr entwich. Keuchend und mit einem Aufschrei vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Boden unter ihr, spürte den Staub und den Dreck in ihrem Mund. Flint legte hinter ihr ein grunzendes, grobes und durch ihre leisen Schreie angetriebenes Tempo vor.

Schließlich zwang sie sich wieder aufzusehen, still zu sein. Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Augen schienen immer wieder zwischen den Flammen des Feuers und Flint und ihr hin und her zu wandern.

Sie konnte die Emotion in seinem Gesicht nicht deuten. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut und sie zwang sich ihn so lange zu halten wie möglich. Ein merkwürdiges Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht, während sie sich etwas aufrichte, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Flint zog sie grob an den Haaren hoch, ihr Bein jagte einen entsetzlichen Schmerz durch ihren Körper, so dass ihre Sicht einen Moment komplett verschleiert wurde.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Arschfick, Süße?", flüsterte er keuchend und außer Atem.

Sie lachte belustigt, wandte sich seinem Gesicht zu. „Ich glaube kaum dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob du mich richtig, in den Arsch oder in die Achselhöhle fickst, Flint. Du bist und bleibst eine Niete."

Ein wütendes Knurren entkam seiner Kehle und er drückte sie wieder hart zurück auf den Boden, legte sich mit vollem Gewicht auf sie. Dann war er auch schon in ihr und sie verkniff sich den Aufschrei, der sich in ihrer Kehle bildete. Stattdessen biss sie die Zähne zusammen, zwang sich ruhig zu atmen.

„Na, gefällt es dir, du kleine Schlampe?", keuchte Flint mit jedem schmerzenden Stoß.

Sie versuchte sich wieder etwas aufzurichten um den Blonden anzusehen, doch dass ließ der Bullige nicht zu.

„Vergiss es. Bei dieser Runde wirst du nur mich ansehen", fauchte er und presste ihr Gesicht so hart in den Staub, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

Hinter ihr stieß Flint immer wieder wie ein Besessener keuchend in sie, doch bald setzte der erste Schwindel ein und sie begann in süßliche Gleichgültigkeit zu verfallen.

****Warning ende**

„Flint, du Vollidiot!", hörte Zabini plötzlich neben sich. Es war fast so, als würde er sie aus tiefstem Schlaf reißen.

Lautstark sog sie die willkommene Luft ein. Erst als der Schwindel sich gelöst hatte wurde ihr bewusst, dass Malfoy neben ihr war und sie aufrecht hielt. Dabei vermied er es sie anzusehen. Sie hörte Flint im Hintergrund toben, offensichtlich hielt Zabini ihn davon ab erneut über sie herzufallen.

Die Welt hörte mit jedem erlösenden Zug Luft auf sich zu drehen. Doch mit der Klarheit kamen das Brennen in ihrem Unterleib und der Gedanke, dass sie halbnackt und geschändet mit diesen Männern im Wald saß.

Irgendetwas lief ihren Oberschenkel hinab, sie hoffte das es ihr eigenes Blut und nicht schlimmeres war; etwa Flints abartiger Saft.

Mit einem Flüstern löste der Blonde die Armklammer, als er sicher war, dass sie wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen und nicht doch hinter die Schleier verschwunden war.

„Zieh dich wieder an", sagte er dann.

Langsam tat sie, wie er ihr geheißen hatte. Dabei sah sie ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

„Ich glaube dir, Malfoy. Dieser Teil von dir existiert nicht mehr…"

_

* * *

_

Hust… Ja, ich weiß, dieses Kapitel war ziemlich? Ohne Worte wohl… Ich habe noch nie so etwas *hartes* geschrieben und ich hoffe es war nicht zu extrem… Ashe versicherte mir, man könne es so lassen… Mag wohl stimmen, denn ich habe ein Dutzend Thriller, die härter sind… Dennoch… Ich weiß, dass einige jetzt wohl geschockt sein werden… Aber, wie die Kategorie *Angst* schon andeutet, geht es hier weniger um Romantik… Ich kann euch aber versprechen, dass das nächste Chap um einiges harmloser, dafür aber aufklärender, wird…

_Das nächste und letzte Chapter werde ich wohl frühestens am Sonntag Hochladen können, da ich ab morgen für drei Tage nicht im Lande bin… :) Ich würde mich aber dennoch über haufenweise Revs freuen. :)_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch für die vielen lieben Revs bedanken… Man, ihr seid echt unglaublich. Und großes Danke an Ashe, für´s betalesen und zur Seite stehen… ;)_

_MissXXX: Nunja, ich denke in diesem Chap ist Draco gemeiner aber auch verwirrender zugleich geworden… ;)_

_Die-na: Ich frage mich manchmal selber, wie ich auf so was komme… *lol* Ja, ist etwas schwer zu erklären, wirst du aber bald sehen… _

_Hogwarts-student94: Danke dir… :)_

_NessiC.: Ja, wir werden sehen… ;) ich weiß, ich bin echt gemein; besonders in dieser Story… Ich mag Flint übrigens auch nicht… *lol* Und ich glaube, jetzt werden ihn alle noch weniger mögen… Cool, das letzte Fohlen meiner Tante hieß Cherry… ;) Die Kleine war allerdings ein Schimmel… _

_HexenLady: Danke dir… ich freue mich auch über kurze Kommis… ;)_

_Princess-Frances: Ja, das ist natürlich noch unklar… ;)_

_One77: Wir werden sehen… *lol*_

_Franzi: Vielen Dank für die Blumen.. :)_


	4. 72 Stunden

**4.** 72 Stunden

Am nächsten morgen fühlte sie sich furchtbar, nicht dass sie sich in den vergangenen 48 Stunden jemals wirklich gut gefühlt hatte.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, für einen Moment war ihr Stolz vergessen.

Mit einem kurzen Wink löste der Blonde ihre Armklammer und warf ihr den Wasserbeutel und etwas Fleisch vor die verdreckten Knie. „Kein Bedarf", sagte sie höhnisch und versuchte mühsam auf die Beine zu kommen.

Ruckartig schoss er an sie heran, sie zuckte tatsächlich etwas zurück. „Entweder du isst das, oder ich sorge dafür dass Flint dir noch einmal Manieren beibringt."

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich etwas Fleisch in den Mund schob und es kaute. „Warum bringst du mir nicht Manieren bei, Malfoy? Hast du Angst mich zu enttäuschen?"

Er wich mit wütender Miene zurück und wandte sich an Zabini, der scheinbar anhand von magischer Karte und Kompass ihren weiteren Weg bestimmte. Flint ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen und sie musste zugeben, sie wagte es nicht wirklich ihm in die Augen zu sehen; so sehr sie sich auch zwang. Er hatte ihr bereits zu große Teile ihres Stolzes genommen.

Sie hoffte sie würde sie auf ihrem weiteren Weg wieder finden und aufsammeln können.

„Malfoy?", rief sie schließlich.

Er blickte überrascht auf. „Was willst du, Schlammblut!"

Sie nahm ein weiteres Stück vom getrockneten Fleisch und ließ es sich augenscheinlich genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. In Wirklichkeit protestierte ihr Magen so stark er konnte, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Dabei ließ sie ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Komm her und ich werde es dir sagen."

Seine Miene war hart wie Stein, als er sie erreichte und vor ihr in die Hocke ging.

„Ich verlange einen Deal!"

Er lachte nicht nur heiser, sondern lauthals und spöttisch. „Granger, du bist nicht einmal annähernd in der Position irgendwelche Forderungen an mich zu stellen!"

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand, blickte ihn einfach nur herausfordernd an. „Flint hat mich besinnungslos, wund und annähernd bewegungsunfähig gevögelt. Und ich weigere mich ohne drei kleine Forderungen meinerseits, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. _Kitzelt_ mich zu Tode, wenn es euch beliebt."

Sein Blick war immer noch amüsiert, dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl hinter seiner gut sitzenden Maske etwas anderes lesen zu können.

„Hör mich wenigstens an."

Ein erneutes heiseres Lachen. „Okay. Dann lass mal hören."

„Ich werde essen, trinken und euch keine weiteren Scherereien bereiten. Ich werde sogar ganz besonders laut Jammern, wenn euer Meister mit mir beginnt."

Er grinste immer noch, deutete ihr aber an fortzufahren.

„Ich will einen weiteren Trank, denn ich bin sicher ich kann momentan weder Sitzen, noch Stehen. Ganz zu schweigen vom Laufen", sagte sie und ihr Herz schlug ihr jetzt schon bis zum Hals.

„Okay", sagte er belustigt und machte sich daran wieder aufzustehen, „Flint, gib mir deinen Trank."

Sie richtete sich vorsichtig etwas auf, verharrte in einer halb liegenden und halb sitzenden Position im Straub.

„Schönste", lachte Flint gehässig, als er näher kam und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Dann wandte er sich an Malfoy. „Warum?"

„Weil ich es sage", knurrte der Blonde.

Einen Moment schaute Flint sie belustigt an.

„Flint", herrschte der Blonde schneidend.

Grummelnd und ohne weiteren Widerstand zu leisten überließ Flint dem Blonden den wahrscheinlich letzten blauen Heiltrank, den die Gruppe bei sich hatte.

Malfoy reichte ihr das kleine Gefäß und sie nahm es geradezu gierig an sich. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte furchtbar, doch das Gefühl der Taubheit, die ihren Schmerz verschwinden ließ war geradezu berauschend.

Schließlich wandte sich der Blonde ab.

„Warte", sagte sie.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich wieder um.

„Das war noch nicht alles", sagte sie so schneidend wie möglich und ließ das leere Gefäß neben sich in den Staub fallen, nahm einen weiteren Bissen vom Fleisch.

Er sah sie schweigend aber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich will, dass Flint mich nie wieder anfasst", sagte sie und sie spürte wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

Malfoy entwich ein leises und ungläubiges Lachen.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, schob sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund. „Und ich will mit auf _Black Beauty_."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dein Pferd."

Sein Lachen wurde einen Moment beängstigend laut und spöttisch. Dann war er ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht. „Du verlangt ein wenig viel, Schlammblut."

So gelassen wie möglich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht mehr Laufen, Malfoy. Dank Flint! Dir steht es aber natürlich frei mich ans Pferd zu binden und ins Ziel zu ziehen..."

Er wich zurück, funkelte sie mit beinahe glasigen Augen an.

Sie konnte ein erhabenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Deal", hauchte er schließlich und wandte sich zurück an Zabini, der scheinbar die letzten Meter ihres Weges plante. „Flint, du passt auf sie auf", warf er dem Bulligen dabei zu.

Dieser kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Für einen Moment blieb ihr das Fleisch, welches sie gerade kaute im Halse stecken. Sie begann zu zittern und der Wunsch ihn zu würgen und auf ihn einzuschlagen war beinahe so groß wie der Wunsch wegzulaufen.

„Und unterstehe dich sie anzufassen", zischte der Blonde.

Flints grinsen erstarb. Hermiones wuchs, wenn es auch schwach und leicht hysterischen Ursprunges war. Möge die letzte Runde beginnen…

Drei Stunden später saß sie im Sattel des wunderschönen Rosses. Ihre geschundene Kehrseite schmerzte, aber dank des Trankes war es durchaus erträglich. Malfoys warmer Körper wärmte sie, während er das stolze Tier sicher lenkte.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich mehr oder weniger entspannt zurück gelehnt. Überlegte wo sie genau den letzten Schlag ansetzten sollte. Es schien ihr letzter Anker zu sein. Sie hatte keine 10 Stunden mehr…

„Tust du es aus Hass, aus Angst oder weil du einfach nur noch weiter in seiner Gunst steigen willst, Malfoy?", murmelte sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ein bitteres Lachen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht."

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. „Ich denke du könntest es mir trotzdem verraten. Ich verspreche dir, es bleibt unter uns."

Schweigen, er schien es nicht für nötig zu halten ihr zu antworten. Vielleicht waren seine Gründe aber auch ganz andere. Gründe, die er einfach nicht auszusprechen wagte.

„Dann werde ich raten: Ich denke du hasst Angst."

Malfoy atmete hinter ihr lautstark und sichtlich etwas genervt aus. „Warum sollte ich Angst haben, Granger? Wenn etwas schief geht, was es _nicht_ wird, werden erstmal die beiden Tölpel hinter mir büßen. Dann wird es vielleicht auch mir an den Kragen gehen."

„Vielleicht weil du Angst um das Ungeborene hast, das deine Frau unter dem Herzen trägt? Man munkelt ihr ginge es so."

Er zog schneidend die Luft ein. „Woher weißt du das?", flüsterte er.

„Man munkelt auch, sie habe Angst um ihren Mann", sagte sie, ignorierte seine Frage. Sie wusste auch so, dass er es wusste…

Er verkrampfte hinter ihr leicht. „Was soll der Scheiß, Granger? Bist du wirklich so verzweifelt?"

„Vielleicht bin ich das. Wahrscheinlich sogar…", ein heiseres Lachen entkam ihrer trockenen Kehle. „Was ist mit dir?"

Sein Schweigen durchschnitt die Luft, sie konnte Flint immer noch oder auch schon wieder lauthals hinter ihnen Fluchen hören. Schließlich atmete er lautstark aus, sie konnte sehen wie seine Hände die Zügel so fest umklammerten, dass seine Knöchel weiß anliefen.

„Hast du auch Angst, dieses Kind in _diese_ Welt zu setzten? Hast du auch Angst davor, dass es seinen Vater verliert, noch bevor es ihn kennen durfte?"

Sie spürte dass er zitterte. Leicht und kaum merklich. Seine Miene war steinern und starr. Sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet, er hatte immer seine Masken getragen.

„Denkst du, du kannst es ewig vor ihm geheim halten, Malfoy? Was wird er mit deiner schwangeren Frau tun, wenn er von ihrer Meinung erfährt?", wisperte sie so leise wie möglich. Stets darauf bedacht, dass nur er ihre Worte hörte.

„Noch ein Wort und ich bringe dich um", fauchte er hinter ihr leise.

„Er wird es so oder so erfahren", flüsterte sie. Es sollte keine Drohung sein, doch sie wusste nicht wie es ihn erreichte.

Er atmete schneidend aus.

„Malfoy, der einzige der ihn töten kann ist Harry. Und Harry braucht mich. Du weißt was passieren wird, wenn er auch noch mich verliert…"

Sie hatte einen ihrer wohl wichtigsten und wohl auch heikelsten Züge gespielt. Nun war sie Schach. Sie hoffte er würde seinen eigenen Zug vereiteln…

„Halte den Mund, Granger. Deine Gehirnwäsche zieht bei mir nicht", sagte er.

Sie senkte den Blick, beobachtete schweigend die Landschaft, die sachte an ihnen vorbei schaukelte. Sie hatte versagt. Hatte ihren letzten Spielzug ins Leere gesetzt.

Dann lachte sie, lehnte sich etwas zurück. Genoss das Gefühl seiner Wärme in ihrem Rücken. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. „Einen Versuch war es wert", sagte sie.

Etwas grob, vielleicht sogar auch etwas unbehaglich, schob er sie wieder vor. Der Abstand zauberte ihr ein kleines Seufzen auf die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich warum.

Sie richtete sich stolz vor ihm auf, griff nach dem Wasserbeutel zu ihrer Linken und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er hatte die Armklammer endgültig gelöst, als sie das zweite Mal beinahe vom Pferd gefallen war.

Leider hatte er auch einen Bindungszauber auf sie gelegt, so dass sie sich nicht weiter als zwei Meter von ihm entfernen konnte. Nicht dass sie es in diesem Zustand geschafft hätte.

Lächelnd beobachtete sie die Hügel, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. Endlich hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen. Sie streckte sich genüsslich, spürte dass er hinter ihr leicht zusammen fuhr.

„Drei Stunden noch, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe", sagte sie entspannt. Sie machte sich zugegeben selber etwas Angst.

Er blickte bedenklich starr über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Du wirst verrückt, Granger."

Sie lachte. „In wenigen Stunden werde ich meine Eltern wieder sehen. Und Ron… Und George… Und Tonks…", sie lächelte tatsächlich.

„Malfoy?"

„Ja", schnarrte er.

„Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, musst du mir sagen ob Harry es geschafft hat. Versprichst du das?"

„Granger, ich bin nicht dein bester Freund. Ich bin ein scheiß Todesser, der dich gerade zum Schafott bringt…"

Einen endlos langen Moment schwieg sie, starrte in die langsam anbrechende Dunkelheit. Bald würde man die Sterne sehen können. Sie blickte auf und sie wusste er folgte ihrem Blick: Wissend.

„Hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich es damals gesagt hätte?", murmelte sie schließlich. Fragte die Frage, die sie ihm schon so lange stellen wollte.

Ihre Erinnerungen brachten sie zurück in diese verhängnisvolle Nacht im September 1997…

_Sie stand auf dem Astronomieturm, blickte starr hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Sie konnte ihn nicht hören, sah ihn auch nicht. Doch sie wusste er war da. Das war er immer._

„_Ich habe gehört, dass du geehrt werden sollst", rief sie in die Stille hinein. Sie hatte ihn noch nie angesprochen. Ihm niemals zuvor gezeigt dass sie sehr wohl über seine Anwesenheit im Bilde war._

_Zu ihrer Überraschung trat er aus den Schatten. Es war als würde ein Versteckspiel über sie zusammenbrechen, welches sie nunmehr seit zwei Jahren gespielt hatten…_

„_Ja", war alles was er sagte. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie unsicher. _

_Sie spürte wie der Wind an ihren Haaren riss, ihre Augen begannen zu flimmern. „Du kommst nicht zurück, richtig?" Sie wusste die Antwort auch so, bereute fast, dass sie gefragt hatte._

_Er lachte leise, der Wind schien auch seine Frisur zu ruinieren. „Nein, wohl eher nicht."_

_Sie nickte, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Es war merkwürdig nach all dieser Zeit, nach all dem was gesagt und getan wurde, plötzlich doch hier und so miteinander zu sprechen. Sie bereute, dass sie es nicht viel eher getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen…_

„_Ich glaube…", begann er leise, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Natürlich gab es diese nicht. Das war die sicherlich dümmste Situation, in der sich jeder von ihnen jemals befunden hatte. Er hustete. „Ich habe es immer verdrängt, aber da war immer mehr als Hass…"_

_Sie nickte. Sie wusste was er meinte… Natürlich wagte keiner von ihnen es wirklich auszusprechen._

_Er sah sie auf undeutbare und dennoch erwartungsvolle Art und Weise an._

_Sie blickte ihm ein letztes Mal in diese Augen. In dieser wundervollen Augen, die sich sicherlich bis an ihr Lebensende begleiten und verfolgen würden. _

_Doch da draußen, außerhalb der Schulmauern, herrschte Krieg, in wenigen Tagen würden sie sich als Feinde gegenüber stehen. Das hier war nicht nur lächerlich, es war absolut unmöglich…_

„_Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Malfoy", flüsterte sie…_

Er lachte hinter ihr heiser, sie konnte neben dem Spott fast schon etwas Verzweifeltes in seiner Stimme hören. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er dann.

Sie nickte schwach lächelnd. „Ich möchte es dir dennoch jetzt sagen", flüsterte sie. Das wollte sie wirklich.

„Ich will es aber nicht hören", sagte er überraschend matt. Sie spürte wie er sich hinter ihr versteifte.

Dann ging alles so schnell, dass sie sich selber erschreckte. Zuerst fiel Zabini vom Pferd, dann erwischte es Flint, der wie ein nasser Sack etwas abseits zusammen sackte. Erst dachte sie ein paar Rebellen oder Auroren waren ihr zur Hilfe gekommen, doch Malfoy rutschte vollkommen unbeschadet hinter ihr aus dem Sattel.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, während er ihren Bindungszauber löste und zwei Amnesie-Zauber auf seine _Freunde_ legte.

Dann sah er sie an, drückte ihr beinahe fordernd und grob die Zügel in die Hand und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er ihn vor ihrem Aufbruch an sich genommen hatte.

„Du wirst mich schocken und mein Gedächtnis löschen. Denn nur so habe ich eine geringe Chance ungeschoren aus dieser Sache herauszukommen: Und mein Kind kennen zu lernen", sagte er mit festem Blick, „und du wirst es tun bevor ich wieder zu Verstand komme und es mir anders überlege!"

Sie lächelte, nahm den Zauberstab an sich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie fest an und schickte wahllos einige Zauber in den Wald, damit die vorhergegangenen verdrängt wurden. „Granger, das hier hat _nichts_ mit dem zu tun, was damals auf diesem scheiß Astronomieturm gesagt wurde oder eben nicht gesagt wurde. Hier geht es einzig und allein darum, dass du Recht hast. Nur Potter kann ihn stoppen und Potter braucht dich!"

Sie nickte erneut.

Wieder lag etwas Merkwürdiges in seinen Augen. Sie konnte es erneut nicht deuten.

„Mir ging es dennoch genauso", wisperte sie.

Er sah sie starr an und in seinen Augen schien etwas zu sterben.

Dann sprach sie die beiden Zauber, sah ihm dabei zu wie er zusammenbrach und alles Gesagte wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwand.

Einen Moment sah sie ihn an. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn vielleicht niemals wieder sehen würde, schnürte ihre Brust beinahe so stark ab, wie er es damals auf dem Turm gemacht hatte. Unter den Sternen.

Sie sah hinauf, die ersten zeigten sich bereits. Sie wünschte ihm, dass er dieses Kind kennen lernen durfte. Das tat sie wirklich, auch wenn ein kleiner Teil in ihr es ihm nicht gönnen wollte.

Dann führte sie das Pferd langsam herüber zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Männern. Flint rührte sich bereits etwas, Zabini war immer noch in den Armen der Bewusstlosigkeit gefangen.

Als sich Flints Augen trübe öffneten blieben sie beinahe entsetzt an ihrer Person allein auf dem schwarzen Pferd hängen. Ihre Hand zitterte, während sie ihren Zauberstab umklammerte. Einen Moment verspürte sie den Drang ihn zu töten, doch das würde den Schmerz über das Geschehene nicht auslöschen.

Dennoch wollte sie so etwas wie Rache.

„Ich danke dir Liebster", sagte sie und sah ihn dabei fest an, versuchte die Art von Vision zu erzeugen, die Voldemort nach ihren Wünschen entschlüsseln würde. „So wie der dunkle Lord gnädig ist, werden wir uns vielleicht wieder sehen."

Dann schockte sie Flint erneut und gab _Beauty_ die Sporen. Das stolze Tier setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung. Der Wind der Freiheit fühlte sich wunderbar in ihren verklebten Haaren an und auch die Schmerzen und das Nachbeben der Erniedrigung waren mehr oder weniger erträglich.

Sie war stark und sie war stolz; das hatten sie ihr trotz allem nicht genommen. Jedenfalls nichts ganz.

Drei Tage lagen vor ihr, die es zurückzulegen und durchzuhalten galt.

72 Stunden, in denen sie die Vergangenheit – auch die jüngste – hinter sich zu bringen hatte.

Denn sie hatten einen Krieg zu gewinnen…

*Fin*

_

* * *

_

So meine Süßen… Da bin ich wieder… Mehr oder weniger erholt… *lol*

_Dieses Chap hat bei mir viele Wandelungen im Detail durchgemacht… Ich bin nicht so wirklich sicher, ob ich die Kurve letztendlich dann doch noch halbwegs bekommen habe… Mir erscheint es ein wenig zu schnell, dass Draco letztendlich einlenkt… Vielleicht sogar zu plötzlich und unerwartet; aber er reagiert eben im Affekt… Vielleicht wird er es später bereuen… Tja, und was ist mit Flint? Ich war nicht so ganz sicher, ob Mione ihn dennoch mit dem Pferd zertrampeln oder verhexen sollte… Dann wäre sie aber nicht besser als er… Nunja… Ihr seht, Zweifel über Zweifel, aber ich denke ich bin halbwegs zufrieden, mit dieser Fassung des Endes…_

_Ich danke euch für´s Lesen und ich danke Ashe für ihre Hilfe… :)_

_Princess-Frances: Nee, um ehrlich zu sein stand das Ende ja hier schon… Ich habe nur noch etwas im Detail dran rumgebastelt… Aber, das ständige umschreiben kenne ich sehr gut von *With covert minds*… Meine Beta-Mädels haben da ganzschön drunter zu leiden… *lol* _

_MissXXX: Ich danke dir und ich bin mal gespannt wie du die Auflösung jetzt findest… ;) _

_Nessi.C.: Es tut mir leid dass ich dich geschockt habe, obwohl es mich dann doch etwas freut… *lol* _

_Die-na: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Draco in dieser Geschichte selber kaum verzeihen kann… Es war etwas schwierig nach dieser Sache noch die Kurve zu bekommen… Ich habe immer versucht zwischen den Zeilen anzudeuten, dass irgendetwas in ihm vorgeht, aber ich wollte eben nicht auf Liebe hindeuten… Angst vielleicht… Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob es mir wenigstens halbwegs gelungen ist… *lol*_

_One77: Ja, das ist halt die Frage der Fragen… Ich für meinen Teil würde jetzt einfach mal behaupten, es war für ihn sehr schwer anzusehen, obwohl er halt tatsächlich nicht mehr der Junge von damals ist… _


End file.
